Out From Under
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Valerie comes home to Charming to basically die and she wants to spend her last days with the people she loves, but does she have a guardian angel watching over her with a miracle? Yep, Sucky summary! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all you readers out there in Reader Land! I've decided to post this story on my birthday! wOoT! The only thing that sucks is, the birthday present to myself is SOA Season 2, and I won't be able to get it until August 31st. Bummer! I think I can wait, but August for the DVD or September for Season 3 to start, isn't here soon enough, so I guess to soothe my SOA withdrawls, I'll have to watch Season 1... wOoT! I kinda explained who some of them are, but we, of course, know who everyone is, right? Okay, so I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

P.P.S. And if you haven't noticed... I LOVE SONS OF ANARCHY! wOoT!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Man, everything is such a mess and I don't know how to get out of it or fix it even, unless there's some miraculous miracle out there to save me, but I highly doubt it. Regardless, I need to be strong as I can for my daughters, because they mean the world to me, and who knows how long I'm going to last, if I do.

I, Valerie Miller, was born in Los Angeles in June of 1980, to George and Leah Miller, plus I had a sister named Lucy, who was five years older than me. In the late 80's, Dad lost his job and moved us to a small town in northern California called Charming.

When I was nine, I became best friends with Jax Teller and was introduced to the 'MC' world. We did everything together and we always got into trouble. Mom became really good friends with his mom Gemma and she became my godmother, which was awesome, because I adored Gemma.

A year later, Jax's little brother Tommy died of their family flaw. Jax was a mess and upset, but I was always there to cheer him up. That same year, Dad died from mixing a bunch of medications and alcohol. Our roles were reversed, because it was Jax who was trying to cheer me up. After the funeral, Lucy kind of kept her distance from Mom and I, always hanging out with her friends or getting into trouble, and I didn't mind, because I had Jax.

Three years later, Jax was completely destroyed, his father John was out on his bike and got hit by a semi, then dragged over 170 plus yards away. John died from his injuries three days later, both Jax and Gemma were devestated. This time, Jax never wanted to leave my side, he was always afraid of being alone, so I'd either stay at his place or he'd stay at mine. Not too long after that, Gemma and Clay got married, plus Clay appointed himself my godfather, since Dad wasn't here.

Everything between Jax and I was going great, that was until he went into the 10th grade and started noticing Tara Knowles, then he ignored me completely. I felt as if I had nobody, Mom was always depressed, Lucy moved back to LA, and Jax stopped talking to me.

A year later, even though Jax was dating Tara, he was also messing around with me, and the funny thing was, she was totally oblivious. A few months after I turned sixteen, Jax took me on a trip to Tacoma to get the infamous crow. He had Happy give me the tattoo and I wanted it below my belly button, then we quickly went back to Charming without Tara expecting a thing.

Jax was crushed the year after that, because Tara left to Chicago and broke his heart. Apparently, she couldn't handle the 'MC' life that Jax was and would always be a part of, but after she left, him and I picked up where we left off, and everything was back to normal.

I remember promising Jax, I'd never leave him, but that promise was thrown out the window, because the same day I found out some unexpected news, was the same day Mom died, going the same route as Dad. I couldn't believe it, then when I went to tell Jax about it, I caught him sleeping with one of the crow-eaters in his room at the clubhouse.

After Mom's funeral that Gemma helped me with, since Lucy refused to come, I left Charming and moved to the other side of the country to Boston, Massachusetts. I met my best friend Jake at my doctor's office, he was my nurse and we became friends, plus we decided to rent a condo together. Jake was there for me during my whole pregnancy, getting me my three am cravings or holding up my hair when I puked, he was truly a godsend.

Daisy Leah Miller was born on March 27, 2000 at 10:40pm, she was 6lbs - 5oz, and she was 19 inches long. From the moment I saw her, I saw that she was a spitting image of Jax, it was crazy, with the blue eyes and blonde hair.

While I was going to school, Jake would watch and take care of Daisy for me, since that was his godfather duties. On Daisy's 1st birthday, we had a party at the park. Daisy somehow wondered away from us and this good looking guy named Jared, brought her back to me safely. Even though he was about eight years older than me, we started dating, then before we knew it, we got married, and I became Mrs. Valerie Crawford, plus I went and changed Daisy's last name too.

On Febuary 14, 2003, Lilly Sophia Crawford was born at 4:30am. She was 6lbs - 9oz and also 19 inches long. Daisy was so excited to have a baby sister and Jared was excited as well, she looked so much like him, with the blue eyes and brown hair.

Everything was going great with our lives, both Jared and I had good jobs, great kids, then in 2007, the doctors found a brain tumor in my head, and Jared was killed in a simple traffic stop turned deadly. Thank God, Jake was there for me, because I was a total mess. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him.

After Jared's death, I rewrote my will and legalized it, but one thing I put for sure, is that Lucy gets nothing from me. So if I'm going to end up dying and I gonna to spend my last days somewhere, it's going to be in Charming. I had professional cleaners and builders fix up my parents old house before we moved in, and I'm so glad Jake came with me to help with the girls.

* * *

A/N: There's the first chapter and it's just her background, don't worry the next chapter will be better, Kiddo's! Well, like I said before... enjoy this and R&R! It's my birthday! wOoT!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

I was standing in the middle of the livingroom floor, looking around. The professional cleaners did a nice job, it looked way better than it did when I was living here years ago. I turned to look at the girls. "Go ahead and pick out what rooms you want."

"Yay!" both of them yelled, running down the hallway.

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he said, putting a box down. "What's up?"

"I suggest you go pick out a room too, before the girls do." he laughed and ran down the hallway with them. I just giggled, grabbing my purse.

A few minutes later, Daisy walked up to me. "Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

"I have to make an appointment and meet with the doctor." Daisy frowned, then looked at the ground. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"Are you gonna be okay?" she paused, then looked up. "I mean, are you really sick?"

I didn't know what to say and I never know what to tell them when they ask. I know the girls don't know what's really going on with me, and I just hate lying to them, because I don't want them to be sad or be upset. "Honey... I'm just going to meet my doctor, that's all."

"Are you okay?"

"Right now, I feel just fine." I smiled. "Can you watch your sister for me?" she nodded. "And watch your Uncle Jake too, you know how silly he can be."

"Yeah." she laughed. "I know, Mama."

"Good... tell Uncle Jake that I'll be back later." I gave Daisy a kiss on top of her head, then I walked out the door, got into the car, and drove off to St. Thomas.

* * *

As I was looking down at my phone, waiting for the elevator, I heard a gasp on the left of me. I looked over and saw a familiar face, then I smiled. "Hello Gemma."

"Holy shit! Valerie?" she gave me a hug and I nodded. "When did you get into town?"

"Earlier today."

"Cool." Gemma let go of me. "Where you staying at?"

"My parents' old house... I had it all cleaned and fixed up before I moved back in."

"You're staying for good?"

"Yeah, I just felt like it was time to come home."

"I'm glad, Val... it's been a long time."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So what floor are you headed to?"

"The fifth."

"Okay." she gave me another hug. "I have to get going." then we broke from the hug. "We should have lunch and catch up."

"Sure, that would be great." the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you later, Gem."

"Bye, Baby." she smiled, then I got in the elevator, and she walked away as the doors closed.

* * *

Gemma POV:

Wow, I can't believe Valerie is back home and she looks a beautiful, except she looks a little on the pale side. I wonder why? I walked up to the nurses station and tapped my nails on the counter. "Excuse me?"

The nurse looked up and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, what's on the fifth floor?"

"Neurology."

"That's the brain doctor, right?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Okay, thanks." I told her, then walked out of the hospital. Why would Val have to see a brain doctor? I'll have to ask her the next time I see her. Now, I have to go talk to Jackson.

* * *

Valerie POV:

I walked out of Dr. Russell's office and went into the elevator. He basically told me what I already know, but I have to come in for a new brain and head MRI, so he could have a better look at it, in two weeks. So I figure after I get settled into the house, then I'll start with the medical stuff. As I was walking to my car, I heard my name being called, I turned around and froze. I wasn't expecting to see him this soon. "Hello, Jax."

"Hey... what are you doing here?" he said, almost tackling me in a hug. "Mom told me she seen you."

"Yeah." I nodded, letting go of him, even though it felt good back in his arms again.

"So what are you doing home?"

"I just felt like it was time to come back." I shrugged. "I missed it here."

"Where are you staying at?"

"My old house, I got it fixed up, and I'm in the process of moving everything in."

"Do you need any help?"

"Uh, maybe." I smiled at him, but I'm not ready for him to see Daisy yet. "I'll let you know."

"Okay, good." he nodded. "You should stop by the clubhouse... I'm sure there's a few people that would wanna see you."

"I will." he gave me another hug, but this time we stayed in each other's arms a little bit longer, then we heard his voice being called, and we both broke from the hug and turned around. Then that's when I saw her. Tara. I guess she was also back in town. Before Jax could say anything, I spoke. "Um... it was good seeing you, but I have to get going."

"Okay." he nodded, but looked kind of disappointed. "We'll meet up later?"

"Sure." I got in the car and rolled down the window. "Bye, Jackson."

"Bye, Valerie." he waved, then I drove off, back to my house.

* * *

I walked through the door and saw Jake sitting on the couch, looking through some boxes, then he stopped, and looked over at me. "Where have you been?"

"To meet with my doctor... didn't Daisy tell you?" he nodded. "Okay, then, that's where I was." I looked around. "Where's the girls?"

"They're in their rooms... what'd the doc say?"

"Oh, you know... the same shit I already know." he frowned. "Jake, don't look at me like that. We both know what's gonna happen to me, but the question is... when?"

"Can't you get another opinion?"

"I've had like four different doctors say the same thing to me."

"Val, just get another opinion... maybe this one will be different."

"Well, I have an appointment in two weeks for another MRI."

"Okay, good." he nodded. "I hope to God and the Angels above, that we'll get better results when you get the MRI done." I just smiled. Man, I love Jake, and I'm so glad he's my best friend. "Everything will be okay, Val... you'll see."

"I hope so." I nodded. "But guess who I ran into today."

"Who?"

"Daisy's father." I whispered.

"Really? Did you tell him about her?"

"No, not yet... I'm not ready for that."

"Well, if that something does end up happening to you... he needs to know about her."

"I know, I know."

A few minutes later, the girls walked out of their rooms, and into the livingroom. Lilly went to sit in Jake's lap as Daisy walked up to me. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you hook up or TV's? Uncle Jake didn't know how."

I chuckled. "Well, Mommy doesn't either... but I know someone who can help us." I stood up and looked at Lilly. "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Go get your shoes on." I told her, then she ran back into her room.

"What about me?"

I looked down at Daisy. "Well, you can stay with Uncle Jake and keep him company... because you know how he is."

She laughed. "I know, Mama."

Lilly ran back into the livingroom. "I'm ready!"

"Okay." I grabbed her hand. "We'll be back in a little bit." then we walked out of the house, got into the car, and I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

I took a quick little detour and decided to go over to the cemetery for a minute. I found where I wanted to go, then I parked the car. "Come on, Baby Girl."

"Where are we, Mommy?"

"Remember I told you about where the people go... after they pass away?"

"Yeah... like Daddy did?"

"Yes." I paused. "Okay, well _my_ mommy and daddy is here... do you wanna see?"

"Okay." she nodded, then I got out of the car, and helped Lilly out. "Where are they?"

I grabbed her hand. "Follow me." then we walked twenty feet away from the car, and stopped. "There they are." both of us looked down. I couldn't stop thinking about how my time is going to be running out and soon I'll be underneath a slab of concrete. A few minutes later, I noticed Lilly looking up at me. "What is it, Baby?"

"Why are you crying?"

I didn't even realize it, but I wiped away the tears, and gave Lilly a weak smile. "Mommy is just sad right now... I miss them, is all."

Lilly hugged my leg. "It's okay, Mommy... I'm here for you."

As much as I wanted to just throw myself on the ground and sob like a damn baby, I had to hold myself together. I couldn't cry or be this sad in front of either of the girls, so they don't think anything is wrong, but Daisy is really smart, so I think eventually, she'll figure it out. I took a deep breath, pushing the rest of the tears back, that were threatening to spill from my eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." she nodded, then we walked back to the car, go in, and I drove off.

* * *

Author POV:

There was a knock on the door, then Daisy yelled. "I got it, Uncle Jake!"

"Okay!" he yelled back.

Daisy opened the door and saw a woman standing in front of her. "Yes?" Daisy said, with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Gemma, is your moth..." she stopped mid-sentence and gasped. "Holy shit." she whispered. "Is... is Valerie here?"

"No, she had to find someone to fix our TV's."

"Did you know when she's coming back?"

"Nope."

"Okay... what's your name?"

"Daisy."

"It's nice to meet you Daisy... I'm really good friends with your mommy."

"You are?"

"Yep." Gemma nodded.

A few minutes later, Jake walked up to them. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah." Gemma started. "I was just talking to Daisy here, but I was looking for Valerie... you don't know when she'll be back?"

"She didn't say."

"Okay... can you tell her that Gemma stopped by."

"Sure." Jake nodded, then Gemma got into her car, and drove away as Jake shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Valerie POV:

I pulled up to Teller - Morrow and parked the car, then turned around to face Lilly. "You want to stay in the car or come with me?"

"I wanna go with you."

"Okay." I smiled. "Unbuckle and come on." then both of us got out of the car, Lilly grabbed my hand, and we walked up to the garage. I smiled, because I recognized someone I knew. "Excuse me?" I started. "Is Carlos Ortiz here?"

"Who wants to know?"

I laughed. "Juice, it's me... Valerie." his eyes widened, then he gave me a bear hug. "Oh good, you do remember me."

"Holy shit!" Juice yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Language." I smacked his arm. "There's five year old ears listening."

He let me go and looked down at Lilly, hiding behind my leg. "She's adorable, Val."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Come on, Lilly, don't be shy."

"Hi." Lilly said, with a little wave.

Juice got down to her level. "My name is Juice."

"Juice?" she giggled. "Your Mommy named you Juice?"

"It's a nickname... all these guys around here have crazy nicknames too."

"Okay." she smiled. "I like your name."

"Good." he smiled back at her, then stood back up. "It's looks like Uncle Juice will have to look out for her and make sure none of the boys come near her."

I laughed. "That's good."

"So where have you been, all this time?"

"I've been living in Boston."

"With who?"

"My best friend, my late husband, and my other daughter."

"Late husband?"

"Yeah, he got killed in a traffic stop, about year ago."

"Awe, I'm sorry, Val."

"Thanks." I said, with a weak smile.

"And you have another daughter? What's her name?"

"It's Daisy."

"Ah... Daisy and Lilly." Juice nodded. "Your two favorite flowers."

"Yep."

"So what made you come back to Charming?"

"I missed being here, so I decided it was time to come back home."

"I'm glad."

"Question." I started. "I'm staying at my parents' old house, is it possible if you could come over later and hook up the TV's and my computer?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "How 'bout six?"

"Six is good." I said, then I heard yelling across the lot. I turned around and saw a bunch of familiar faces. As they got closer, I smiled. "Hey Clay... Tig, Chibs, Ope." they gave me funny looks and I just laughed.

"Can we help you with something?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, don't you guys remember me? It's me... Valerie."

Tig's eyes widened. "Miller!" I nodded, then Tig scooped me up in a bear hug, like Juice did.

"Can't... breathe." I choked out.

He let me go. "Oh, sorry, Val."

I just laughed, then gave the rest of the guys hugs. "It's good to see all of you."

"Yeah, you too." Opie nodded.

Clay looked down and said "Who's this little lady?"

"That's one of my daughters... say hello, Lilly."

"Hello." she said, with a nervous wave.

Clay kneeled down and smiled. "I'm Uncle Clay."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"You;re the prettiest little girl, I have ever seen."

She giggled. "Thank you... my big sister is pretty too."

"You have a big sister?" Lilly nodded. "Well, I bet she is... what's her name?"

"It's Daisy."

Clay smiled at her and stood up. "You two have pretty names."

"Thank you, Uncle Clay."

I was just watching Lilly talk to Clay, like it was nothing, because she's usually shy, when meeting a new person, but I'm enjoying this. Her and Daisy will be around these guys for the rest of their lives, way after I'm gone.

"So." Juice started. "I'll be at your place at six?"

"Why do you need to go to Val's?"

Whoa, Clay is still over protective of me, even though I've been gone for so long. I chuckled. "Juice is coming over to hook up the TV's and my computer."

"Oh." he nodded. "Okay."

I smiled at all the guys. "I have to get going, but I'll see you all later."

"Gemma's having a dinner at the house tonight." said Clay. "Bring your girls at eight thirty."

"Okay, sure... bye guys." I waved.

"Bye-bye." Lilly waved too, then both of us got into the car, and I drove off. Damn, it was good seeing them again. I've missed 'em so much.


End file.
